The primary goal of the project is to redesign a self-help tobacco cessation program for use with adolescent smokeless tobacco (ST) users. The program utilizes a hand-held computer, which prompts users through a scheduled taper while weakening the association to triggers. Users record the frequency and duration of their ST use during a seven-day period by pressing a data input button upon initiation and termination of each dip/chaw. The computer then produces an individualized scheduled reduction (SGR) program that decreases the frequency and duration of dips until cessation is achieved. For Phase I, focus groups will be conducted with teenage ST users from area high schools which will guide the development of a modified computer and program guide that addresses issues specific to teenage smokeless tobacco use. The revised product will then be tested in a small-scale feasibility study with 36 ST users from area high schools. Development of the program, LifeSign-ST for Teens, will follow a structured "proof of concept" approach involving several interactive cycles of prototype development, testing, and refinement. Data from the study and feedback from subjects will be used to guide further product development and the need to tailor gradual reduction algorithms for teen ST users. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE